Doppleganger Effect
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Another mission with the sprout and rabbit; that was nothing uncommon for Kanda nowadays, no matter how much it irked him. This new mission, however, is getting so much on his nerves because the idiots can't tell who's who. KandaxOC, rated for language, mature content, blood and smut.


**Well, another idea for Kanda X OC, so wish me luck!**

* * *

**Doppelganger Effect**

_**Chapter One**_

Rain poured down the crowded city; the sky littered in darkness despite it being midday. The streets and sidewalks were bustled with people as they ran for shelter from the rain, and the mud of the filthy alleyways made puddles as the water pooled within its earth.

SPLASH!

Bare footsteps padded through the backstreets of the urban habitat; puffs of breath entered the cold brisk air as the figure continued to move; light cerulean hair blowing in the wind as a pair of eyes (one gold and one green), turned back to see if there was something or rather, someone, there. **"After her! We must start experimenting, immediately! Don't let her get away!"** The voice rang frequently, making the female continue to run.

_"Have to keep going! Have to get out of their sight! Concentrate. **Concentrate!**"_ Her eyes opened; a shadow enveloping her figure entirely before she headed out on to the crowded side walk; sighing in relief in knowing she wouldn't be followed.

* * *

Kanda stomped his way to Komui's office; a scowl on his face. He was meeting with Allen and Lavi who, after just recently recuperating from their last mission, was being assigned to another mission with the samurai. And the fact alone made him pissed off. The ebony had been kept at headquarters for nearly three weeks now, and he's been hoping for another mission everyday since, but he did _not_ want to go with the sprout. All the same, if he stayed, he'd have to deal with Lenalee pestering him, and that was just going to worsen his mood.

So begrudgingly, the samurai entered the office, deciding it better than spending another day confined in headquarters. "Ah, Kanda! Take a seat and we'll get right down to it." Komui said as their comrades' heads turned to look at Kanda from the couch he was sitting at; watching for the swordsman to take his seat.

Once that was done, Komui cleared his throat before beginning. "There is an accommodator currently running around in the backstreets of Milan. Finders have been trying to chase her down and get her to a safe location before running into Akuma, but after losing sight of her for five seconds, she disappears." He stated.

"Disappears? Like into the crowd? Because, she could have done that to avoid being followed." Allen pointed out.

Lavi shook his head. "No, I read the reports and this girl stands out too much to be able to do that successfully; long cerulean hair, pale skin, dual colored eyes, shabby rags for clothing. Trust me, they'd be able to find her if that were the case."

"Unfortunately, Lavi is correct." Komui spoke up. "The girl disappears all too literally; we suspect it has something to do with her Innocence, which leads us to your mission. Destroy any and all Akuma, find and protect the accommodator, and get her to safety."

The pair nodded, not saying anymore. "Also, before I forget," Komui said before they left to pack, "Bookman will be meeting with you at the train station; he should make finding the accommodator a lot easier." He told them before allowing them to go off.

Leaving, the other two exorcists spoke to each other. "Literally disappearing...if that's the case, how do you think we're supposed to find her?" Allen questioned.

"No idea," the junior Bookman responded, "but I can say that if she's able to disappear, then we're gonna be there for a little while."

And with a grunt, Kanda turned and left for his room. He didn't want to be near the two idiots any longer than he had to; only taking the time to pack what he felt necessary while mulling over this new accommodator. From what was reported, Kanda actually found her abilities perplexing, and for good reasons.

From the sounds of things, she could get away from what she felt was dangerous. This would do good when being confronted with Akuma, but how was that helpful to anyone? Disappearing meant running away, and that didn't destroy Akuma! There had to be more to her skill than that, right? After all, this was only a preliminary assumption; they technically didn't know what they were up against, no matter how much it annoyed Kanda he didn't know.

So, grabbing his bag, the samurai made his way down to the underground tunnels; thinking about the woman they were supposed to find.

If only he knew what he was in for...

* * *

**Finished! Okay, guys! I know I don't normally do this but I want at least ten reviews before I update. NO EXCEPTIONS! I'll await patiently, and by then, I should have chapter two up and ready.**

**Ja ne!**

**~ K. Fang-sama**


End file.
